The present invention relates to a hydrocyclone and particularly a hydrocyclone with a rotor and with an accepts removal tube having an entrance near the rotor. Such a cyclone is known from Austrian Patent 328,851. In that hydrocyclone, there is a rotor that conducts the accepts into the accepts chamber through a removal channel formed in the rotor. On its outer periphery, the rotor has conveyor vanes which support the turbulent flow. The tangential inlet to the cyclone is provided in this region of the rotor. In general, the inlet is at the top of the cyclone, and it is preferably arranged vertically. The heavy dirt outlet accordingly naturally discharges in the lower region of the cyclone. An increased amount of heavy dirt is to be removed by means of this hydrocyclone. The operating range of such cyclones lies approximately in the medium consistency range of between 1.5 and 4%.
Due to the high consistency of the stock moving through the cyclone, the removal of the heavy materials is relatively poor. The stock has good carrying properties as a vehicle so that it carries even relatively large heavy particles into the accepts region. Furthermore, direct short circuiting is possible if the rotor is made relatively flat, i.e. short in height, so that the main stream of the stock extends directly from the inlet to the accepts tube. In the cyclone described above, a reversal of flow direction is present from the inlet to the accepts tube. But the short circuit flow cannot thereby be prevented.